


Siren Song

by DobbyRocksSocks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Except the siren can't sing., M/M, idk how to tag this, prerelationship, siren!au, sweet crack!fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Sam is flying over the ocean, minding his own business, but... what on earth is that noise? It sounds like cats being strangled!





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】Siren Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473695) by [Hotchocolateccino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotchocolateccino/pseuds/Hotchocolateccino)



Sam loved flying over the ocean. It was so peaceful and calming, and sometimes, he just needed a little peace and calm. Not that he didn’t love battle and excitement, because he did, but occasionally, it was nice to relax. 

He’d always felt calmer when close to the water. 

A noise made him turn, his metal wings holding him steady in the air. It sounded like… singing, except… not very good singing. 

Curious, he moved closer to the voice, entirely baffled as to who could be singing out in the ocean. There were no ships around so it wasn’t coming from one of those. 

He dropped lower, and caught sight of a cluster of rocks. There was something…

The word mermaid crossed his mind and he shook his head because there was no such thing as mermaids, dammit. The voice got louder as Sam got closer and he cringed a little because… that really was very not good. 

There was a man—at least Sam thought it was a man—sitting on the rock, dark brown hair falling around his shoulders and covering half of his face. He was naked for the most part, a fragile looking toga wrapped around him to just barely cover his modesty.   

Sam landed on the furthest rock from the man and took a hesitant step forward. The man turned, his hair shifting to reveal his face. He looked startled, and his eyes were wide and disbelieving. 

“It worked?” 

Sam stopped. “What worked?” 

“My, uh, my song brought you to me?” 

“Oh. Well. I guess?” Sam replied, taking another step closer. 

“Huh.” The man smiled a little smugly. “I told them I could do it! They kept saying I wasn’t a real Siren, that I couldn’t lure anyone in!” 

Sam had heard of Sirens, of course he had. Of course, they were a myth and clearly this dude was as crazy as they come, but…” 

“Erm. Sure?” 

“I’m Bucky. I, I’ll be honest, you’re my first, so I’m not really sure what to do now.” 

Sam choked on a laugh. 

“I think I’m supposed to like, eat you, but that just seems… unsanitary really. I mean. You have metal wings, dude. That’s gonna hurt my teeth.” 

Sam lost it. He laughed harder than he’d ever laughed before, until tears were streaming down his face. 

Bucky watched him with growing bewilderment until finally, Sam managed to get himself under control. 

“Sorry,” Sam said, wiping away the tears. “I just… how did you even get out here, man? We’re in the middle of nowhere!” 

“I live just by here,” Bucky argued. “Like, sixty feet that way. Or something.” 

“Uh huh. You live on the seabed with Ariel and friends, huh?” 

Bucky looked affronted. “I don’t live with mermaids! What is wrong with you! Did you come here just to offend me?” 

“I mean… I came to see who was strangling cats but—” 

“What?” 

“Come on, man. You know you can’t, you know, sing, right?” 

Sam watched as the words seemed to sink in, and to his horror, Bucky looked  _ hurt.  _

“You mean… I didn’t lure you?” 

“Well… you lured me with curiosity?” Sam offered. 

“But not… they were right? Am I… Am I broken?” 

“Oh, dude no,” Sam said, dropping to his knees beside Bucky. “You’re not broken. You’re just… special.” 

“Special isn’t necessarily good though, is it?” Bucky asked, head down. His face was shielded by his hair, but Sam still felt like a heel. 

“Sure it is,” he said, laying a gentle hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “You said I’m your first, right?” 

Bucky nodded. 

“Well, how many of the other sirens ever had repeat customers, hmm?” 

Bucky looked up. “You… you’ll come back?” 

Sam nodded. “I’ll come back. I promise. Just… do me a favour, okay? Don’t listen to anyone who tells you that you’re broken, because you’re not. You’re just special, okay?” 

Bucky smiled, and suddenly, Sam could believe he was a siren. The singing might need some work, but that smile could end wars. 

“Okay. I… okay.” 

Sam squeezed his shoulder. Siren or not, he’d come back and see Bucky as soon as he possibly could. If only to see that smile again. 


End file.
